The Promise
by crowprincess14
Summary: Just how far is England willing to go to fufill his promise to protect America? Shounen-ai USUK. Rated T for language, violence, and safety.
1. Regret

A/N

Warning: Shounen-ai (hinted yaoi or no kissing), depending on how you take it. You can look at it either way. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

Yay for more angsty depressing stuff! And foreshadowing! No, it's not subtle at all. You can probably guess what's going happen later in this first chapter. Oh, well, whatever!

I wrote this while I was still just getting into yaoi. But now this is my OTP, so my next stuff will definitely have yaoi in it.

I seriously debated putting this up, but I figured that I might as well. Sorry, this chapter is pretty short.

Also, sucky title is sucky.

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**Regret**

"_Dammit, why?"_

America woke up in a cold sweat. "Dammit." he mumbled. What's _with these dreams lately?_ They were nothing like the his usual ones, filled with hamburgers and ghosts. He put on his glasses and checked the time.

5:30

Might as well get up. He wouldn't be able go back to sleep anyways. He swung his legs out, but hesitated from standing up, placing head in hands.

_England._ He had never realized how pathetic he had looked until the dreams started. Best to keep painful memories in the past. And yet…

It was the thing he regretted the most, that was for sure. If he had stayed, comforted him, things might have been different. But he had left, almost not looking back. Almost. One glance wasn't much, but it was enough to break his heart.

Freedom was unavoidable. He knew that. He himself had yearned to be able to make his own choices. Didn't every teenager? _Every teenager doesn't try to shoot their brother because of it. _He thought bitterly.

If only he could go back, tell his younger self what he knew now. That there was more than one way to gain independence. That the love he felt then would vanish the moment he picked up that rifle. That there was another choice than war.

America laughed darkly. _Like that time machine worked._ Maybe though… He could tell him how he felt . Even though he knew no amount of apology could heal him, and he had chickened out several times before, there was a chance he would get it right this time.

He began to get dressed.

* * *

_"You used to be so great"_

England's eyes flew open. His clock screamed **5:35 **in red, angry letters. He groaned and stood up.

A tear slid down his face. Angrily, he brushed it away. _Get over yourself! You've had this same dream and cried over it for the past 235 years! _And he would continue for 235 more.

_America…_

_Why didn't you tell me? I would have tried to change. I would have done anything. Anything for you- No, stop it._ Stop trying to blame America for this. It was his fault and his fault alone. He should have been there. He should have realized that he was unhappy…

_SHUT UP!_

He punched the wall in frustration. _I can't take much more of this self-induced torture_.

England rubbed his stinging knuckles. He still loved America, no matter how much he was hated in return. It hurt, being so near to him but so far from where they once were.

And he had to keep picking fights with other countries. He was going to get killed. There was no guarantee he would be around to stop that from happening. England would protect America to his final breath, but that wasn't going to change anything if he wasn't there.

He would have to try and warn him somehow. Wiping his eyes, he began to get dressed.

* * *

It was midmorning, just before a world conference, and America was getting increasingly nervous. _Come on, you can do this! Heroes have no fear!_ Yet he was scared.

Scared of rejection. Scared of being laughed at. And most of all, scared he would break England beyond repair.

Britain was sitting down, pretending to read a book. America could tell, though, that was really caught in one of those melancholy stares that he had when he thought no one was looking. He forced himself forward. _If you don't do this now, you'll hate yourself forever._

"Yo Britain, can I talk to you for a sec?"

" _Britain?"_

"_Hm? Yes America? Did you have another nightmare?"_

"_Yeah." Tears welled up in his eyes._

_He bent down and hugged him. "It's ok ." he murmured. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_America buried his head in his shoulder. "Promise?"_

"_I promise on my life."_

England snapped himself out of his flashback. "Yes?"

"Uhh… I was wondering…" _Come on, you can do it!_

"Go on…?" Something must be wrong. America actually seemed serious for once.

"Err… Have you seen my pen? I must have left it here last time, and it's the only one I have, so I really need it for today!" _I can't do it._

Britain didn't let his disappointment show. He had become quite good at masking his true emotions. "You lost it again? Incompetent twot." He sighed. "I haven't seen it. Maybe you should ask China or something, or just get a new pencil."

"Yeah, maybe China." He turned to leave, internally kicking himself.

"Oi, America?" England called after him.

He half turned back. "Yeah?"

"Watch your back around those terrorist countries. I don't trust them. They wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back." The older country grimaced. "Just… don't do anything stupid and keep your guard up, ok?"

Was that concern America heard in his voice? He gave him a small smile. "I will, thanks."

_Maybe Britain cares after all. _


	2. Helplessness

Yay, another chapter! Thank you to the people who have already followed, favorited, or reviewed. It really means a lot.

There is a bit of a historical reference in here, but you don't have to take it that way.

I also want to thank my editor. Seriously, her yelling at me is pretty much the only reason this is anywhere near good.

Whoopsies, I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and am just using it and its characters for my own amusement. And as much as I desperately wish I owned Iggy, I do not either :'(

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Helplessness**

England took a different route home that evening. It was raining like crazy, and he had no desire to get mud all over himself. _The other countries can have fun in the rain, I'm going to stay dry, thank you very much. _On his way , he passed a bar located not far from the conference center filled with countries drinking, bragging about various accomplishments, and acting drunk in general.

The leader of a group of violent countries, the one who nobody knew his true name but called himself A, was talking.

"He never saw me coming. In three hits he was senseless in the mud. I can't believe he fell for one of the most classic traps in the book. Send him a little note, saying that it is really of the utmost importance he goes to this secluded spot right away. Maybe mention a little money or a "captured" loved one. He's so stupid."

Britain paused at the edge of the doorframe. What poor, defenseless, country had they attacked now? Israel? No, Israel was too tactically aware to fall for such of a trick, and she was in no way, shape, or form defenseless. _Should I go help them? I don't want to get into another war, but I am a gentleman…_

"Of course, knocking off his glasses in the first hit helped" remarked one of the Is, A's twin seconds in command, wryly.

_Glasses?_ His eyes widened. _No… Please, God, no. Please don't let It be… _

"He just makes me so _sick_! Flouncing around proclaiming his heroic status, all the while eating hamburgers and treating other countries like dirt. I mean, he even treats the man who raised and cared for him all his life coldly! Well, let's see how he likes the dirt itself! Because he isn't ever going to get up from it. " A pause "Did you hear that?" They burst into the hallway, weapons drawn. But England was already gone.

* * *

America's whole body felt like lead and, he was pretty sure his leg was broken. He could barely move his eyelids, much less stand up. _So this is how it ends… _ _I never thought it would be like this. _

He was a fool. He had followed the instructions on the note to the letter. _Don't tell anyone where you're going._ Why hadn't he seen this coming? It wasn't even a day since Britain had warned him! _Britain… I'm so sorry. _He had chickened out this morning, and now he would never know.

The sound of running footsteps through the thick mud reached his ears. _So, they're coming to finish me off. _ He didn't even bother trying to open his eyes, just relaxed and waited for the end. _I wish that I had had more time._

The footsteps stopped. They must have been right above him now. _What are they waiting for? Just shoot me already._

To his surprise, he felt himself being helped up, his weight supported by the shoulders of his rescuer. They began to slowly walk, America limping and the mysterious person helping him along. As they did, America tried to identify his helper. All he could tell was that they were a few inches shorter than himself and favored his right foot. _That description could match millions of people. _If only he could open his eyes! Then again, he couldn't see very far without his glasses, which were surely broken into pieces when he was ambushed.

He was too busy pondering to pay attention to the ground beneath his feet. America's foot caught on a tree root, tripping him. This caused him to land on his injured leg. The person beside him gave a cry. America screamed in agony, then surrendered himself to the darkness.

* * *

"Nggk" groaned America, slowly regaining consciousness. Then he sat up quickly, putting a hand to his gun. _Where am I? What's going on?_ A quick glance told him he was in a hospital. He relaxed, then did a quick survey of his wounds. The injured legs was only in a bandage, not a cast, so it must not be broken. All his other injuries were dressed also. _Wait… I can see?_ His hands flew to his face. Sure enough, Texas was where it always was, whole and intact.

America suddenly had a feeling that someone else was in the room with him. He spun to the left, then his eyes widened.

It was England, fast asleep in a chair. _Makes sense, I guess. We've both visited each other in the hospital before…_ His brother had his arms crossed and his head tilted back, completely unaware of his awakening. America could have sworn he saw tear tracks cutting through the dirt on Britain's face.

No, not dirt, _mud! Dried mud!_ Upon closer examination, he was covered in it, especially his right side. _Oh my gosh. Britain was the one who..?_ He felt his face heat up. England had saved him. _That's another thing I owe him my life for. Will I ever be able to repay him?_

"Mmmm" muttered England, beginning to stir. America started and laid back down, pretending to be asleep.

Britain woke up. He yawned, then frowned. _Was I just asleep? What if America had woken up and seen me in this state?_ He blushed, thankful he still seemed to be unconscious. America looked so young when he wasn't awake, like the little boy he used to be. _If only you could have stayed like that forever._

_Better go now._ He would come to soon. Britain glanced back once at the door. "I'm sorry." he whispered, then walked out. _I almost was too late._

America quit faking once he had left the room and shook his head. _Why did he apologize? It should have been the other way around. _ As he was sitting up, an young male doctor came in.

"How ya doing, Alfred? Good to see you awake." he said cheerfully, making America take an immediate liking to him.

_Alfred? Ah, England must have signed me in using my human name. That was smart of him. _ He realized that the AII would be less than happy about his survival, and he was glad he had done so.

"Better. My leg still kinda hurts."

"I would imagine it does. You got lucky, though. The bone's only bruised, not broken. I'm Mark, by the way. I'll be taking care of you for the next couple of days." He nodded towards the door. "He related?"

"He's my brother." _At least he used to be._ America had no idea what they were now. _Is ex-brother a word?_

"I thought so. You guys must be really close."

America looked away. "No, we've been on bad terms for a while now." _What does he mean?_

"Really? That's shocking. Well. he cares about you much more than he lets on. He absolutely refused to leave your side, no matter what." Mark shrugged. "I even threatened to call the cops, just to see what he would do. He just shrugged and said that he didn't care"

America felt a sharp pain in his heart. "Oh. Ok then"


	3. Protection

Screw the fourth wall ^-^

I just want to say that, in most of my fanfictions, the countries are mortal. They can get hurt and they can die. I see them as doublely susceptible, as they can get hurt as beings and as nations. Keep that in mind.

…I probably should have said that in an earlier chapter.

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did… Heh. A couple things *coughUSUKcough* would be canon and Iggy would be MINE.

Somehow they'll both happen.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Protection**

England walked briskly through the forest, heading toward a field where he usually practiced his swordplay. _Best to always be prepared._ You never knew when a good sword could come in handy. He'd learned that from experience.

It was a week since he had helped America. Although he had been out of the hospital for four days now, America still walked with a slight limp. He hadn't visited him since the first night there either, for fear of losing it completely.

A quick movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He whirled towards it, unsheathing his blade as he did so. Nothing. _Probably just a rabbit. There are plenty of them around here. _He didn't relax his guard, though. He'd been in enough ambushes before to know not to. Sure enough, three figures emerged from the woods around him, each from a different point on a triangle. Of course, the AII. They must have discovered that their victim was still alive.

"What do you want?" asked England, slowly spinning so his back wasn't to one person for too long of a time. _Damn, I don't like these odds._

A laughed. "You think I'm going to conveniently tell you my plan so the readers get an idea of the worst case scenario? No, both you and the audience get to stay in the dark." He smiled smugly.

England frowned. "Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"Like you never do it." He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this supposed to be a serious fanfiction?"

"Who cares? The author isn't the boss of me!"

The author was very displeased with this statement. She froze time and pulled A out, a la Drosselmeyer. "YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOUR PLAN!"

"But it's so freaking typical!"

"I don't care! The audience needs to know what's going on, not to mention my Iggy! Plus, you ruined the serious atmosphere." She stuck her bottom lip out, looking very much like a three year-old.

"No. I am not a stereotypical villain."

She laughed maniacally. "You are if I say you are. Do it or I will make something unspeakable happen to you. I won't say anything else or I'll spoil the fic."

He rolled his eyes "Fine. Just this once."

She set him back and started time again, smirking, and went back to browsing through USUK pictures on Zerochan.

England had a feeling that he had missed something relatively important, but decided not to comment. It wouldn't do to break concentration now.

A gestured to his lackeys. "Kill him" They charged.

As their blades met, A began to talk, no doubt to distract him. _Clever. _

"Since our original plan to kill America, was… _compromised_." The way he spat it out made him think that he knew of his part in stopping that. "We had to think of something new. Then we realized. He'd do anything to protect his loved ones. And who does America love most in the world?"

_The person America loves the most? Does he mean…? B-but that's impossible! _ He parried a blow, then turned and fended off an attack from the other side. _I can't fight like this much longer._

A smirked at the slow realization on his face. "His big brother, of course. And when he finds you brutally murdered, we won't have to find him." He smiled wickedly. "He'll come looking for us. And we'll be waiting."

* * *

America walked toward the sound of swords. _That's a good sign. _He was told Britain liked to practice in a field near here. Ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital, he'd been trying to talk to him. But his brother seemed to be purposely avoiding him. Anxiously, he fiddled with the wires that he slipped into his pocket earlier. He had a few ideas on a new invention that he wanted to ask Britain's opinion of. At least, that was his excuse.

He reached the edge of the clearing, the quickly stepped back. _What?_ A second glance from behind a tree confirmed his fears. _England's fighting the AII! This is badbadbad! _America knew fairly well the level of skills each of the members had. They all had been masters long before Britain was even born. _He doesn't stand a chance! _

A had just finished saying something, and he was grinning like a madman. England turned towards him, looking shocked and furious. I1 took advantage of his distraction and lunged. America tried to give a cry of warning, but he was too far away to be of any use. He could only watch helplessly as the sword slashed his arm, seriously injuring it. Anger began to bubble up inside him.

England fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding wound. "Damn" he cursed. _Looks like I'm going to die after all. _He tilted his head back and looked towards the sky. _I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you again. _

A began to laugh. "Now, don't forget, the worse shape he's in, the better. So feel free to play with your food." I1 slowly advanced.

Suddenly, a shape flew out of the woods and tackled the approaching terrorist country to the ground.

"Two against one is a little unfair, don't ya think?" said America, standing up in front of him.

* * *

Fear flicked across England's eyes. "No, America, you can't be here! It's a trap! I'll be fine, save yourself and RUN!"

America just shook his head and pulled him to his feet. "I'm not going to let you die!" he said fiercely. "I'm the hero, remember? It's my job to protect you." He ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around a protesting England's wound. "And… You saved me last week. I need to return the favor."

Britain grew red. "Y-you know about that?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Let's take these guys together." Their backs met. America had an extremely sharp looking knife, which he drew, in addition to the pistol on his belt. _We may just survive this. _

I1 had recovered, and he rejoined I2. A had watched the entire exchange with an amused look. "Well, this accelerates things. Now we can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak." He had never lost his smile. He gestured to his seconds in command. "Go on,"

The two Is simultaneously leaped into battle.

They raised their weapons.

* * *

The battle raged on, with neither side seeming to gain an advantage. But they both knew if the battle turned in their favor that A would join the fight himself. And then things would get ugly. The brother's backs hadn't left each other's since the fight began. They had an unspoken agreement on which I to take, with England 2 and America 1.

America had noticed early on that I1 was favoring his left leg ever so slightly. _He must still be sore from that tackle earlier!_ He decided to try something.

He made a sudden lunge to his right. Sure enough, the AII commander followed automatically. But he had forgotten about his injured leg and stumbled. America moved quickly and displaced him with a powerful blow to the head. Then he turned away. If he killed I, he would be no better than the men he was fighting.

A seemed not at all fazed by the loss of one of his seconds in command. In fact, he was still smiling cockily at America. That sight did it.

"I'm going after A!" he called back to his brother, not waiting to hear his response.

"No, don't-" England turned to stop him, but a fierce flurry of attacks forced his attention back to the battle. He could only watch out of the corner of his eye as A calmly took out a strange looking gun and shot him down."AMERICA!" _Damn! I have to help him somehow! _The intensity of his offense doubled as he franticly tried to defeat the remaining I.

America fell to the ground. Slowly, he pulled out the dart that had been shot into him. Then he dropped it, his fingers suddenly numb. He tried to stand up, but found that his body wouldn't respond. He was completely paralyzed. _Crap, I played into his hands yet again. _

"Aww, can the poor baby not move?" sneered A, leaning closer. "Here's a hint. That dart contains a drug called Bernaeol**[1]**. "

_Bernaeol. _England had heard of it. Extremely fast acting and wore out fairly quickly but not too fast, which was why A felt that there was time to gloat. 10 minutes, approximately, until America would be mobile again.

A put the dart gun away and pulled out a broader looking weapon. He stroked it lovingly. "Now, this is the beautiful part. This is what I like to call the Electgun**[2]**. One shot from this contains enough voltage to kill you two times over. Even then, you still have a few painful moments before you go. By the time they figure out that it wasn't heart failure, we'll be long gone. And so will you."

Britain knew something A didn't, though. That a strong emotional trigger could be enough to counter the drug.

Then he knew what he had to do. He just hoped it would be enough. _Please, forgive me. _

* * *

It was the end. There was no doubt about it. The Electgun was pointed straight at his head. The chances of him missing at this distance were next to impossible. _I'm so worthless… _He couldn't see England from where he lay, so he could only pray that he was winning. And that he would turn and run the other direction after he died. _My last wish… is for you to stay safe. _

No way was America going to give A the pleasure of seeing him beg. He met A's eyes and smiled. "Go to hell." He closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal shot.

It never came. "What?" cried A, sounding angry for once. His eyes flew open, and he took a sharp breath. Britain was standing in front of him with a determined look on his face, arms spread wide. He was directly in A's line of fire.

"Move!" shouted A.

"Never!" shouted England back.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

A's nostrils flared, then he calmed down considerably. A grin slowly spread across his face. "You would be willing to sacrifice your own life for this miserable country? How cute." _Willing to die?! _America thought, panicked.

A tsked. "But you were going to die anyway, so let be with a feeling of hopelessness. Do you know why?"

_Keep him talking. _The closer to 10 minutes, the weaker the Bernaeol would be. "And why is that?"

His smirk returned. "Because once you're out of the way, America will be a sitting duck. We can kill him immediately."

England very much doubted that. An electric gun of that size would have to charge for at least 5 minutes. _Good, that will buy America some more time._ "Regardless, I'm not moving. Either don't shoot at all, or shoot me instead. But you aren't going to be shooting America. Not while there's still breath in my body."

"Very well," He reaimed the gun.

"No… don't…" America managed to croak out. He looked desperately at the back of his brother's head.

"I'm sorry." He didn't turn around.

"W-why?"

This time he did turn his head and smiled sadly. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He turned forward again. "This is me keeping that promise for once."

Time seemed to slow down.

America struggled to get up, but he remained motionless.

England closed his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek.

A pulled the trigger.

The beam went straight through England's heart. He flew backwards and landed with a sickening thud.

"BRITAINNNN!" America screamed in anguish.

Rage exploded through him. He felt feeling rush into his limbs. Before he could react, he yelled hoarsely and flung himself at A.

With his adrenaline rush and the element of surprise on his side, America easily overpowered the other country. He stood over him, pistol aimed at his head.

"P-please don' kill me" he pleaded. All his cockiness was gone now that he was the one laying on the ground.

America was not feeling merciful. "You killed England! _YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_ he snarled, cocking the gun.

A single word stopped him. "D-don't…"

_Britain! He's still alive?! _ He knocked A out with a kick and ran over to where England lay.

"America… I don't have much time left… I don't want killing … to be my legacy."

America grabbed his hand. "No! You can't die!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Britain smiled sadly "I'm sorry… I was… a bad brother…"

He shook his head. "You were the best."

"I… never hated… always… loved.." he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Britain? BRITAIN?!" He felt his pulse, then slumped back. He was gone.

* * *

A/N

**[1]** I made it up off the top of my head. Don't try to look it up, it really doesn't exist to my knowledge.

**[2]** I made it up too… You know all the physics and stuff in this? It's all probably wrong. I don't care.


	4. Grief and Hope

A.k.a. the chapter of Dues ex Machina.

Sorry that it's kinda short…

Again, pay no attention to the physics and stuff.

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, the amazing mangaka who made it did. Still too lazy to look it up.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Greif and Hope**

America had no idea how long he sat there in shock. _England… dead? _ The two words just didn't fit together.

Eventually he snapped out of it. "Dammit, Britain, don't die!" he screamed "Why did this have to happen? You shouldn't have done it!"

He collapsed, sobbing as he never had before. "You'll never know now. How sorry I am. And that I love still love you!" He buried his head into Britain's motionless chest and whispered "Please don't leave me…" _They say you never know what you have until it's gone… But I didn't want to learn how much I care for him like this! I'm supposed to be the freakin' hero, not the one who needs saving! _

_That stupid promise. You've kept it so many times! Why do you feel obliged to keep it with your death? Sure, I'll live, but what kind of life will it be without you? Even if we "hated" each other, your presence still brought me happiness. _

"Dammit, why?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Bitterly, he realized that he was in practically the same position England was in so many years ago. _Is this to be my punishment? Once I do want him, he has to get ripped from me? Please, God, anything but that. _

America's shoulders wracked violently. _It's all my fault. If I weren't so damn stupid, my brother, m-my love, would still be alive. I wish I was dead instead. I would do _anything. ANYTHING. _I would go through hell and back if it meant that you would breathe again!_

Somehow he managed to grab the wires he was fiddling with earlier. Suddenly, America had an insane idea. But insane was better than nothing and the alternative, so he decided to go with it.

America ran over and grabbed A's Electgun. Although he wanted nothing more than to smash the gun into pieces, it was necessary for his plan._ Maybe it can be more than the instrument of Britain's destruction. _

If he was killed by electricity, than would a higher shot to the heart revitalize him? It did if _The Sorcerer's Apprentice, _one of his favorite movies,had any say. But America was so desperate it didn't matter to him that it was magical electricity and a movie. And it wasn't as if Britain was going to get any deader. _D-don't think things like that, you'll only get yourself even more depressed._

He got to work, modifying the innards of the gun to get the hopefully exact voltage. Then he slowly unbuttoned England's shirt slightly, so he could place the wires over his heart.. Since he lacked anything remotely resembling tape, he could only pray that they didn't fall off when they were live. Even though it was a perfectly innocent reason, he still felt his face go hot. Then his brows furrowed. _He's thinner than I realized. _America dimly remembered hearing that England had lost a lot of money in the war and was doing really bad health wise. He mentally kicked himself several times. _Where was I then? I really never was there for him, was I? _Cursing, he went back to his life-saving plan.

Seven minutes later, everything was ready. The only thing left to do was to start it all up. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. Electricity coursed out of the gun through the wire, and into England's lifeless form. Was it his imagination, or did his back arch slightly?

America waited a few moments for the wires to calm down, the dropped the gun and raced to Britain's body. Anxiously, he lowered his head to his uncovered heart and checked his pulse. Nothing. He swore and checked again. Still nothing.

"Dammit!" He let out a cry of frustration and punched the ground with all of his strength. He cradled his now bloody hand and silently felt tears slid down his face. _Of course it didn't work. Why would such a stupid idea work? _America rested his head in his hands. _What kind of hero am I? I can't do anything right. Nothing!_

"Nyggk?" came a groan. America froze, then slowly lifted his head and turned around. A noise of joy escaped his lips. "You-?!"

Britain was sitting up, massaging his temple. "A-A-America? What..?" Then his eyes widened. "How exactly am I still alive? But most importantly, are you ok? Did any of the AII hurt you-"

America lunged forward, cutting him off, and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again, bastard."

He blinked. "N-no promises." They embraced for a few moments.

America buried his head in his shoulder. "You were dead! _Dead_! What the hell was I supposed to do without you? How was I supposed to keep living…? "

England looked surprised. "I could just stand there and watch you die! I made so many promises to you… I wanted to at least keep one of them. A-and I care about you. A lot." His grip tightened. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

America started and pulled away slowly. "I-I'm so sorry! For everything I ever put you through. And you were right about me. I should have never left like that. I truly can never see anything through. I-I-"

England cut him off. "No. Don't say that. I should have let you go, not try to force you to stay. I if had… " He sighed. "There's nothing you need to apologize for."

"But… I was horrible to you! You gave me everything I ever wanted and more, and I hurt you in return." His blue eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm such a failure."

Britain shook his head. "You're wrong. You've done so many wonderful things in my- your life. Don't forget, you saved my life." He smiled wryly, then sighed again. "I forgave you long ago. The only person I couldn't forgive… was myself." He cast his eyes downward.

America was at a loss for words for a few moments. "Y-you should. You were the one who saved _me!_"

England smiled sadly and took is uninjured hand. "Let's go home."

He nodded. "Yes…"

They began to walk.

* * *

TEH END

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review!


End file.
